gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nduke/Episode Guide
Overview Episodes 'Season 1: 2011' *This season consisted of 10 episodes. *Sean Bean, Mark Addy, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Michelle Fairley, Lena Headey, Emilia Clarke, Iain Glen, Harry Lloyd, Kit Harington, Sophie Turner, Maisie Williams, Richard Madden, Alfie Allen, Isaac Hempstead-Wright, Jack Gleeson, Rory McCann, Peter Dinklage, and Jason Momoa were present for all episodes. *Aidan Gillen was absent for one episode. 'Main cast:' *Sean Bean as Eddard Stark (1 episode) *Mark Addy as Robert Baratheon (1 episode) *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister (1 episode) *Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark (1 episode) *Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister (1 episode) *Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen (1 episode) *Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont (1 episode) *Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish *Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen (1 episode) *Kit Harington as Jon Snow (1 episode) *Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark (1 episode) *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark (1 episode) *Richard Madden as Robb Stark (1 episode) *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy (1 episode) *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark (1 episode) *Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon (1 episode) *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (1 episode) *and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (1 episode) *also starring Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo (1 episode) 'Recurring cast:' *Ron Donachie as Rodrik Cassel (1 episode) *Amrita Acharia as Irri *Julian Glover as Pycelle *Conleth Hill as Varys *Donald Sumpter as Luwin (1 episode) *Josef Altin as Pypar *Susan Brown as Mordane (1 episode) *Elyes Gabel as Rakharo *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy *Roxanne McKee as Doreah *Dar Salim as Qotho (1 episode) *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Gethin Anthony as Renly Baratheon *Esme Bianco as Ros (1 episode) *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *Francis Magee as Yoren *Luke McEwan as Rast *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (1 episode) *Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister *Jamie Sives as Jory Cassel (1 episode) *Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister *Aimee Richardson as Myrcella Baratheon (1 episode) *Robert Sterne as Royal Steward *Owen Teale as Alliser Thorne *Natalia Tena as Osha *Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon (1 episode) *Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt *Kate Dickie as Lysa Arryn *Lino Facioli as Robin Arryn *Ian Gelder as Kevan Lannister *Wilko Johnson as Ilyn Payne *Clive Mantle as Greatjon Umber *Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark (1 episode) *Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark (1 episode) *Mia Soteriou as Mirri Maz Duur *Peter Vaughan as Aemon *Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel *Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant *Joe Dempsie as Gendry *Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga *Sibel Kekilli as Shae *Conan Stevens as Gregor Clegane *Finn Jones as Loras Tyrell *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Eros Vlahos as Lommy Winter is Coming *Episode # - 1 *Season Episode # - 1 *'Summary: ' Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, and his wife, Cersei Lannister, travel north to make his old friend Eddard "Ned" Stark – Lord of the frozen land of Winterfell – an offer he cannot refuse. Across the narrow sea in Essos, the exiled Prince Viserys Targaryen forges a new alliance to regain the Iron Throne; he will trade his sister Daenerys in marriage to the savage Dothraki warlord Khal Drogo in exchange for Drogo's army. Back in Winterfell, Ned's 10-year-old son Brandon discovers that Queen Cersei and her brother Jaime are involved in an incestuous relationship, a discovery for which he pays dearly. *'First Appearances of': Category:Blog posts